


"I'll steal your sweetroll!"

by AshlarKithkanan



Series: Skyrim Comment Fics [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan





	"I'll steal your sweetroll!"

**I'll steal your sweetroll!**

They were just walking out of the Understone Keep after the Dragonborn's monthly visit to his old friend Calcemo when one of the newly minted guards snidely commented, "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?"

Argis tensed slightly and gripped his sword tightly as a manic grin split his Master's face. Keeping his face impassive, he nevertheless twitched his lips as the hapless guard took the full force of the Dovahkiin's full glare.

"What. Did. You. Say?" The Dragonborn in full Dragon armour loomed over the cowering guard.

Argis contemplated on tugging his Master away. After all, they still had a lot of weapons and armour from their last dungeon crawl that his Master had wanted to enchant in Vlindrell Hall.

He smirked quietly and flexed his tired muscles when he saw the terrified guard unsheathe his puny iron dagger in a hesitant defensive stance.

"I'll steal your sweetroll!" the Dragonborn growled, rapidly advancing on the quaking guard.

He turned his attention to the other guard, who he had known since he was but a young lad under the tutelage of Faleen.

"Guardsman," he nodded blandly in greeting.

"I still can't believe I'm posted here. Even the beds are made of stone," the old guard replied, deliberately ignoring the ruckus behind him.

And so it went.

Argis thought to remind himself to ask his Master if that poor guard even _had_ a sweetroll on him.


End file.
